Hay viene la plaga y sí que le gusta bailar
by monalisa811
Summary: Sirius tiene novia, sí novia ¡qué felicidad! Y es tanta, que Remus casi llora y James está a punto de tirarse al lago sin inteción de regresar.El chico ya no los escucha sólo vive para Roxy, RoxyFoxy ella es,¿logrará James recuperar a su viejo amigo?


**NA: Ando medio productiva últimamente.**

**Okis, Sirius al fin tiene novia, Roxy lo adora, él no se le despega, Remus está asustado y James a punto de darse un tiro. Bueno, al menos no sale Peter. Disfrútenlo. XOXO archangel811**

* * *

"Nop, no puede seguir así", anunció James determinante al sentarse en la banca que daba al lago.

"Es como una plaga", suspiró Remus preocupado y se sentó en el césped.

James asintió con la cabeza pensativo:"Una plaga que mide tan sólo 1.60 metros, pesa 45 kilogramos, es pálida y según él...bonita"

"Roxana Carter", le siguió Remus y comenzó a arrancar partes del zacate

"Tiene nombre de zorra", dijo James enojado."Ni siquiera he cruzado más de tres palabras con ella y ya la odio"

"James, calma, debemos tener paciencia. Él la dejará eventualmente"

"¡Pero es que nunca lo hace! Ya es la tercera vez que lo prometes y ella siempre regresa. Es como si leyera nuestros pensamientos y supiera justo cuando regresar y atormentarnos", exclamó James angustiado, Remus le miró con simpatía.

"Pues a Sirius le encanta que lo atormente"

James hizo cara de asco "Yo los vi...besuqueandose cerca del campo de Quidditch y él, él la llamaba su...su...¡novia!"

La boca de Remus se abrió completamente y sus ojos demostraban la sorpresa que experimento "Lo hemos perdido, esto no puede estar pasando"

"No sólo lo hemos perdido, ella nos lo ha quitado ¿novia? Remus ¡novia! ¡Que blasfemia es esa!", gritó James indignado

"No lo sé amigo, no lo sé", respondió Remus verdaderamente ignorante de las causas de lo que para ellos era algo que parecía imposible. Que Sirius Black llamara a una chica su novia

"Es sólo la manera en que no nos hace caso pero cuando ella se le acerca él va como tontito y-", comenzó James, mirándo al infinito como si los estuviera viendo a ellos.

"Lily te pone tontito a ti también, ni te hagas"

"Sí, pero Lily no nos mira de manera diabólica...es imposible con esos ojos", la mirada de James se calmo un poco al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, Lily siempre lograba calmarlo

"Antes sí te miraba de manera asesina, ¿recuerdas la vez de los cuchillos?", preguntó Remus divertido.

"Ni me recuerdes eso, ví mi vida pasar ante mis ojos...¡qué bonito estaba de chiquito, pero me puse mucho mejor!"

"Y modesto también"

"Sabes que no podrías vivir sin mi Remus, ¿qué harías sin alguien que te saque de tu cama en la noche para ir a cazar lagartijas gigantes en el Bosque Prohibido?"

"Jaja, Sirius tiene miedo de volver ahí"

"Seguro que volvería por...aghh Roxana"

"Oh vamos, no es para tanto ¿o sí?"

"Novia, Remus...novia es la palabra"

"Aún no lo puedo creer, Sirius no ha tenido una novia desde el kinder, según nos dijo, que quedo marcado después de que Anita lo engaño"

"¡Ay ella no lo engaño, era un cabbage patch"

"Un cabbage patch es un bebé"

"Inanimado"

"Como sea, ella era una pequeña pervertida ¿quién se besuquea con un bebé", preguntó Remus y recibió una mirada desesperada de James

"...inanimado?"

"La odio a ella también, todo es su culpa", renegó James

"Pero piénsalo, si ella no hubiera traumado a nuestro Sirius, él probablemente hubiera crecido como un chico normal, dentro de lo posible con los genes que se carga, pero hubiera tenido muchas más novias...y ya no habría más exploraciones en el Bosque Prohibido", le recordó Remus y James asintió de mala gana. De pronto se levantó de un salto, los ojos le brillaban:

"¡Ya sé! Hagamos que Roxana conozca a su familia...sólo con que vea a Kreacher creo que nos libramos de ella"

"Cuidado ¿y si termina llevandose bien con los Black?", le cuestionó Remus previsoramente

"Los dos lados son igual de oscuros", contestó James sin darle mayor importancia.

"Pero ella es tan pálida"

James miró a Remus desconcertado,"¿Qué?...Ay Remus no tenemos tiempo para tus malos chistes, estamos en una misión"

Remus rió abiertamente"Jaja, lo siento no pude evitarlo"

James suspiró "Como sea, tenemos que exterminarla"

"James, respira ¿quieres?"

"No,no no hay tiempo para respirar...este Remus, no es tiempo de respirar, es...tiempo de matar"

"James, tu no eres capaz de matar a una mosca, te conozco", dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

"Pregúntale a Snivellus, el tendrá argumentos bastantes poderosos para debatir ese punto"

"Y tu sabes que nunca matarías a Snape"

"No, tengo la teoría de que un día de estos su cabello tomará el control y lo asfixiara"

"¿Teoría o esperanza?"

"Mientras no se acerque a Lily, teoría"

"Estás loco, ey mira quien viene", anunció Remus

"¿Quién?...¡Ay no , esto es una broma ,en serio!"

"Yo los veo muy reales"

Muy para su pesar, James se encontró mirando en los ojos azules de Roxana demasiado cerca, Sirius iba con ella y sonrió enseñando sus dientes al verlos.

"¡Jameeees, Remyyy!", exclamó Roxana emocionada y se acercó para abrazarlos.

"¿Remy?", preguntó James aguantando una carcajada "¿Qué eso no era-?"

"Cállate"

"¡Qué gusto nos da verlos!", chilló Roxana

"Y ahora habla por los dos", infirió James alarmado

"Vamos Sirius no me decepciones, tu eres hombre", murmuró Remus igual de afligido que su compañero.

"Sí,sí", respondió Sirius y se acercó a saludarlos.

"Merlin", musitó Remus desolado

"Se robo su cerebro", se lamentó James

"James, tengo miedo...aléjala", le farfulló Remus en el oído, James sólo lo miró desesperanzado

"¡Roxana!, que sorpresa", chilló James y al ver la conmoción en la cara de su amigo Remus, le dió un codazo.

"Justo estábamos hablando de ti", dijo Remus con una sonrisa más falsa que las extensiones de Roxana.

"¿Qué?", balbuceó James.

"De ustedes", se corrigió rapidamente Remus.

"Puras cosas bonitas", dijo James.

"¡Oh James cuero!", exclamó Roxana emocionada y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

"Ella no acaba de llamarme cuero, no eso no paso", dijo entre dientes James.

"James debemos conservar la calma si queremos salir vivos de esto", respondió Remus tratándo de calmarlo ya la vez evitando los ojos de Roxana, sentía que algo malo pasaría si la miraba.

"Que el le ponga un bozal a su...novia y yo estaré bien", masculló James

"¿Qué sucede chicos? Susurran mucho", preguntó Sirius curioso

"¿Qué? ¿Nosotros?"

"Nada sucede"

"Absolutamente nada"

"¿Cómo crees que te ocultaríamos algo?"

"Y de tu...encantadora ...novia", dijo James con dificultad.

"No, ¿cómo puedes esperar algo así?", exclamó Remus fingiéndose ofendido.

Sirius los miró largamente, como asegurándose:"Ja, está bien pero-Oh sí adiós Roxy diviertete con tus amigas", le dijó a Roxana que estaba ya pegada a su cuerpo sonriendo tontamente.

"Bye calabacita", le susurró en el oído.

"Adiós...calabacita", la despidió Sirius mientras James y Remus sentían que caerían muertos en cualquier instante.

"Se nota el amor, ¿verdad James?", dijo Remus para aligerar el momento y también para asegurarse de que James no hubiera perdido el habla totalmente.

"Em sí, sí...que tiernos"

En cuanto Roxana estaba lejos, Sirius se volteó acongojado y a la vez sorprendido "¿Lo dicen en serio? Me está volviendo loco, calabacita, osito, bebé, me observa todo el tiempo y me sigue a donde voy, esa mujer quiere succionar el alma de mi cuerpo"

Ahora era el turno de James y Remus de parecer sorprendidos "¿De verdad?"

"Esa es una noticia tan-"

"Mala",lo interrumpió Remus y le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a James.

"Sí, sí, que barbaridad"

"Pero en todos los noviazgos tiene que haber un rompimiento"

James al fin entendió el juego "Sí, y nosotros estaremos ahí para tí"

"¿Cuándo la acabaras?", preguntó Remus emocionado y algo presuroso, contrario a como esperaba sonar.

"Err...no lo sé, tal vez mañana estoy cansado, hoy estuve todo el día huyendo de ella, ¿vamos a comer pastelillos en la Sala Común?"

"Claro, me encantan los pastelillos", dijo Remus alegremente.

"Siempre lo supe", murmuró James a Remus y siguió a Sirius confiadamente.

Lupin tan sólo sonrió.

* * *

**NA: Jeje ¿review? **


End file.
